Wireless mesh networks are formed by multiple wireless network nodes that are interconnected to form a mesh. Wireless mesh networks can be used for different applications such as smart metering in resource distribution systems. For example, by using wireless mesh networks, smart meters can transmit consumption information back to a headend system to help automate billing, reduce cost, and provide advanced analytics.
But while wireless mesh networks can enable secure network-level communication between all nodes on a network, wireless mesh networks do not facilitate secure messaging at the application-level between sub-groups of network nodes. Therefore, a communication that is intended only for a particular node can be read by other nodes. Other solutions, such as Virtual Private Networks (VPNs), provide secure network-level communication between arbitrary devices connected via a network, but not application-level communication to a sub-group of network nodes.
Accordingly, new solutions are needed.